Anna Tommie
Biography Name: '''Anna Tommie '''Gender: Female District: '''District 15 '''Age: '''14 '''Weapon: '''Arrow and bow/ crossbow '''Appearance: '''Anna is one of those common short and cute girls that you seen sometimes. Her skin is almost white and has a long, blonde hair. She has normal black eyes and is mostly found wearing a beanie and a blue jacket. '''Strengths/skills: '''Has a good aiming and visionary. Her senses is pretty advanced, as she can note her enemies in a faraway distance. Can run very fast. '''Weakness(es): Is somehow, scared of the dark. Very gullible. Is physically weak and has low stamina. Personality: Although being 14, Anna is one of those people who will be easily betrayed, as she is always trusting people a little bit too much. She is often found in an alliance, since her fright of darkness may give her a huge disadvantage. But if she knows something's not right, she'll leave the scene as soon as possible. She has a weird habit after using her weapon, is that she always tilt her head after shooting her opponent. This is because she doesn't want to see the cruelty of a person being killed in her arms. Either she will just turn her head, or just leave the place quickly so she wont feel guilty about it. She is always sticked to the tough yet kind tribute during the game. She might be sneaky at times, but most of the time, she will just act innocent and just try to survive in the arena. Backstory/History: '''Anna's family is one of the richest family in the district, as her parents are basically into medical jobs (her dad is a doctor, while her mom is a pharmacist). The happy story didn't stayed for too long as her parents are both diagnosed with the disease during an infection. When she was 9, both her parents died by the plague. That iss where she started to become independent. Now living at the outskirts of District 15, Anna is living with her figurely brother (which will be revealed soon). Sometimes they will go to the forest to find food, or goes fishing. Her aiming skills are trained during fishing and hunting for food. But still, few months ago she was chosen as one of their tributes in the Games. Although not confirming that her figurely brother might join, she still do as best as she can to survive, so she can still live in a peaceful life. '''Interview Angle: '''Acts all cute and innocent. It is one of her tactics so that everyone will underesimate her and only use a little power when fighting. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Takes the nearest bow and arrow and a bagpack, then run. If not, run away from the cornucopia, then takes the victim's weapons and item. '''Games Strategy: Find a''' strong and trustworthy tribute and make alliance with him or her. Only kills people who is threatening her or having the items that she wants. '''Token: No token Height: '''162cm '''Fears: '''Darkness, betrayal, cruelty '''Alliance: She will be acting nice during group training, especially to the ones she thinks might be useful during the Games. And if necessary, kills them at the end. But of course, if she is on her own, then she will be using her independent and aiming skills to survive. Games History none... Trivia #This is my first OC ever made. #Her name is based on the word 'anatomy'. #Her birthday might be somewhere near January to March. #Although she's in District 15, she can also appear as a tribute for District 9 or 11. (in case there's no District 15 in the game) Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:District 15 Category:Unfinished Category:JackSilenzio's Tributes